Deadly Obsession
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: sorry fokes had to repost this didn't realize the mistakes until yesterday so here is the new version. There is an obsessional kidnapper lose in Vegas that targeted two women, but what will happen when he set's his eyes on one of CSI'S? R&R Rape mentioned


**Title:** Deadly Obsession

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI.

**Description:** there is an obsessional kidnapper lose in Vegas that targeted two women, but what will happen when he set's his eyes on one of CSI?

It was close to 1 am when Darlene Cosher had decided to close up for the night, the bar was empty and she was the only person getting ready to close up and head home so that made her alone. Darlene was sweeping up the floors when she got an uneasy feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she spun around at a noise she heard behind her and when she looked there was no one there. She turned back around coming face to face with a figure in front of her, but before she could let out a scream the figure knocked her out and carried her out into the night.

Tony who was a co-owner was getting ready to open up when he found the door still unlocked irritated he walked in unaware of what had happened. When he didn't see Darlene anywhere he called out for her then dialled her cell only to hear it ringing on the floor he walked over to her phone finding blood he immediately called 911.

!

Greg strolled into the breakroom after he had a fight with his landlord this morning and with his car only to have it toed in for repair so go figure he had to walk the rest of the way and on top of that he was late. Grissom gave him that irritated look he sighed as he sat next to Nick after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Glad you can make it Greg!" Grissom said sarcastically Greg sighed and nodded. "Wonna tell me why you where late today?" Grissom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Griss, but I had an argument with my landlord this morning then my car breaks down in the middle of the street had to wait for a tow truck then had to walk the rest of the way!" Greg said Grissom sighed and nodded.

"Alright! I'll let it slide this time, but next time that happens call someone to pick you up ok?" Grissom said and asked Greg nodded so he continued. "Ok we have a kidnapping at the Midnight Fantasy Club off of Lincoln and Haven Dr. Sara I want you and Greg along with Catherine on this one..."

"Woohoo alright!" Greg yelped happily.

"You know of that place Greg?" Sara asked surprised.

"Hell yeah! Who hasn't? And plus I've may have been to that place a few times give or take" Greg stated they stared at him in shock then Grissom cleared his throat.

"Good to know Greg! Anyways as I was saying Nick, you Warrick and I have a B&E on Weston Dr. let's go" Grissom instructed they nodded took their assignments and left.

As they walked across the parking lot to get to their vehicles Greg suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he has the weirdest feeling like someone was watching him or them it didn't matter. He spun quickly around, but didn't see anyone. Nick was half way across with Grissom and the others when he noticed Greg was not beside him he turned around and saw Greg looking in the other direction; he was confused as to why.

"Greg? Ya' alright man?" Nick asked. His sudden voice caused him to jump. He turned and looked at Nick, smiling and nodding as he did.

"Yeah just thought I forgot something that's all" Greg said then joined them.

What Greg didn't know was that the killer who had kidnapped Darlene and just got finished kidnapping Tabitha Locklyn (who both are still alive) was now picking out his third victim to capture and it appears he had already chosen. He smiled to himself and left so he could plan his capture; he knew he couldn't take his next victim with all them around so he had to plan it carefully; very carefully.

!

The killer arrived home shortly after picking out his third victim as he walked up to the two that were tied down to the chair. They both had gags in their mouths and they both we're sobbing at this point. He smiled at them as he stroked each cheek.

"Don't worry my doves you will be having some more company and as soon as our last gust arrives then this party can really get started" he cooed wickedly then he walked off and out the door leaving the two women alone once again.

!

Greg, Sara and Catherine arrived at the scene where Brass was waiting for them. They waved at him as he motioned for them to join him. They crossed the yellow tape just as Brass jogged up to them.

"The bar owner said he came in this morning when his partner called and told him to get down here so he rushed and when he got there he noticed him standing by the door that was still opened, so he went to find a Darlene Cosher, but she was nowhere to be seen so he tried her cell and when he heard it ringing he went to check it out that's when he noticed the blood and her phone on the ground that's when he told his partner to call 911" Brass said they nodded and walked up to the bar owner.

"Excuse me Mr?..." Catherine began he sat up straight

"Mr. Peter Dillen, but you can call me Pete or Peter" Peter said shaking her hand.

"Ok Pete!" Catherine said shaking his hand back "We'll need you to make a statement Brass here will do that! Is ok if me and my team go on in?" Catherine said and asked he nodded.

"Yeah sure!" Peter said then he turned to Brass

"So when was the last time you saw Ms. Cosher?" Brass asked.

"I saw her last night before closing she said she would clean and close up before she left so me and my partner left her with the key and went home! And when Tony told me he came in early that's when he noticed the blood then called me! And after I rushed down here I saw what he was talking about so I called her cell and when I saw her phone on the ground next to the blood that's when I had him call 911" Pete said

"Alright thank you!" Brass stated he nodded and left and as he turned he caught sight of Greg.

"Greg! It's great to see you again are you coming in tonight?" Pete said and asked Greg smiled sheepishly as he shook his hand.

"Uh yeah great to see you again too Pete and no I'm working sorry" Greg said he nodded and walked off the girls looked at him.

"What? Did I mention that the owner and I are on first name bases?" Greg sheepishly asked they shook their heads "Well now you know" they chuckled going serious this time.

"Alright we get it! Sara you take the kitchen, Greg you take the perimeter see what you can find and I'll be in here" Catherine ordered they nodded and went their separate way unaware that Nick's, Warrick's and Grissom's case was about to collide with there's.

!

Nick, Warrick and Grissom arrived at the address of the B they noticed only a few officers standing there on the walk way as they made their way towards the door. Grissom knocked then waited and soon the door came opened and a no taller than Nick stood there in his pj's with the door wide opened.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but is this 1685 Weston Dr.?" Grissom asked he nodded "We are here about the breaking and entering you reported!" Grissom stated.

"Yes that's right the only thing they took was my 42' plasma TV and DVD player everything else was locked up safely! And I would like to file a missing person's report" he said Grissom looked at him.

"Who's missing?" Grissom asked

"My wife! Her name is Tabitha Locklyn. I'm her husband Joseph Locklyn" Mr. Locklyn said.

"Well you'll need to come down to the station to file, but if I may ask when did she go missing?" Grissom asked.

"Yesterday evening! She went out about 4 pm and was supposed to be home at 1 am, but she never came home" Mr. Locklyn stated.

"Well where was she last seen?" Warrick asked he looked over at him.

"The last I heard she was parting at some club called The Midnight Fantasy or something or other" Mr. Locklyn said they looked at each other then back to him.

"And you just let her go?" Nick asked.

"It was her birthday and her friends wanted to take her out so yeah I let her go" Mr. Locklyn stated irritably.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend ya' I was just tryin' to get the facts is all" Nick apologized he nodded.

"It's alright! I'm just worried about my wife is all" Mr. Locklyn stated sadly Nick nodded.

"That's understandable! So will you come down and fill out a missing person's report?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah absolutely" Mr. Locklyn said.

"Good the sooner you do that the sooner we can start to look for your wife" Grissom stated he nodded gave his statement and after that was done he closed the door behind him as they drove back to the lab.

!

Catherine gathered up the last remaining evidence so she called out to Sara and Greg telling them to finish up and head back to the lab. Sara and Greg came around the corner at the same time with their kits in hand and ready to go they got in the Denali and left for the lab. They pulled into the lab parking lot in time to see Grissom, Nick and Warrick arriving at the same time. They got out and greeted them.

"Hey guys! Have fun on your B&E?" Catherine asked with a smirk Warrick rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah loads of fun" Warrick said sarcastically. Nick snorted at that.

"So how was your kidnappin' case?" Nick asked humorously.

"It was loads of fun" Sara smirked throwing Warrick's own words back at him "not to mention the owner and Greg are on first name bases" Sara added she then turned to him, but he was gone "Greg?" she yelled her heart was racing fast she had no idea what could have happened to him and it scared her.

"What?" Greg asked popping his head out from the back of the Denali Sara let out a breath of relief.

"Shit Greg! Don't ever scare me like that again" Sara scolded him.

"What? I was just getting the kits out of the Denali's" Greg stated innocently.

"Ok ok! Sorry I was just worried I mean one minute you're beside me the next your gone" Sara said he nodded

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sara!" Greg said apologetic.

"That's ok!" Sara said with a smile.

"Oh hey guess what guys"

"What 'Rick?" Catherine asked

"Our B&E just ran into your kidnapping from the Midnight Fantasy club" Warrick announced Nick and Grissom nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Sara stated shocked.

"What was her name?" Catherine asked

"Her name is Tabitha Locklyn and according to her husband the one who called in about the B&E said that she just went missin' yesterday afternoon and hasn't been back since he said the last place she was goin' was to the Midnight Fantasy Club that her girlfriends or however you ladies say it took her for her birthday" Nick said.

"Well let's get all the evidence that we collected in to the lab so we can find the two missing women" Greg said they nodded and headed in.

!

The killer arrived at his post that he was at earlier as he sat to wait for his third victim to either arrive or come walking out. He smiled to himself.

"Oh what fun I'll have" he whispered to himself as he sat back in wait.

!

The CSI team had all the evidence laid out each in their own group as each key piece was marked so they could tell the difference. Catherine sat at the very end with the swabs, Sara sat with the photographs, Nick and Warrick started with the possessions she had left as Greg started on the fingerprints. Each of them we're wrapped up in their own little world when Greg suddenly stopped working he looked around him and back to the evidence he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Greg you alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah I forgot one of the fingerprint tablets in the back of the Denali! I'll be right back" Greg stated he got up.

"Alright, but hurry" Catherine said he nodded and ran out of the layout room Nick watched him go unaware that he was caught staring at his ass.

"You know the sooner you tell him your feelings the better you both will be" Sara said making him blush.

"I...I don't k-know what you're talking about" Nick said flustered.

"Oh don't even go there Nick! We all know you're madly in love with him, just fuckin tell him already" Warrick said he shook his head, but before he got back to work Catherine had to have one last say.

"You know Nick! If you don't tell him now and something happens to him you'll later regret never telling him! Think about that" Catherine told him he looked at her then back down to his work she let out a frustrated sigh, but he ignored it.

!

Greg walked out of the building after taking the elevator down. He couldn't believe he had forgotten one fingerprint tablet in the back of the Denali he could scold himself for it and so he did.

"Nice going Sanders! Forget evidence why don't you? Maybe that will make Nick like you maybe even love you! Not!" Greg scolded himself.

He was in love with Nick, but just couldn't tell him for fear of losing him as a friend so he kept his mouth shut. He made his way towards the vehicle when he stopped dead in his tracks he felt the same sensation of being watched resurface he spun around, but found no one standing there he turned back and walked towards the Denali, but the feeling just would not go away.

"Stop it Sanders! You're just being paranoid" Greg said to himself.

He had gotten to the Denali he opened the trunk got the fingerprint tablet out closing the trunk door he headed back to the building, but he only gotten halfway when he felt a sharp pain hit him then his world went black. Greg awoke with an immense headache. He soon realized he couldn't move for he was tied and gagged to a chair. He moved his head to the side only to see the two women that went missing staring at him with pleading eyes. He turned his head and looked right at the clock that hung on the wall in front of him he figured me must have been out for a couple of hours so that means his team by now must know something is wrong he could only hope.

!

Catherine looked at her watch then to the door. They had been so engrossed in their work that they hadn't noticed that Greg had not returned and she just couldn't shake that uneasy feeling she had she looked at Nick and Warrick then to Sara as they we're engrossed in their work she put her evidence down and cleared her throat catching they're attention.

"Uh guys! How long do you think it takes to get evidence from the back of a Denali?" Catherine asked.

"5, 10 minutes tops why?" Warrick asked.

"Because Greg's been gone for 2 hours already he should have been back a long time ago" Catherine stated. Nick noticed now that Greg was still gone he got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see if I can find 'em" Nick said they nodded as he rushed out of the building.

Nick made is way down to the parking garage, he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the Denali that Greg had left the key piece of evidence. Upon arrival Greg was nowhere to be seeing he looked around to see if he could locate the young man hoping that he broke his leg or hit his head or something and that nothing major happened. When he couldn't find him he returned to the Denali whipping out his cell he called Greg. He heard the ringing coming from somewhere in the direction towards the building he just came from so he backtracked and stopped suddenly when the ringing was loud and clear. He saw Greg's cell lying on the ground along with the fingerprint tablet and what looked like blood he instantly went pale Greg _**his**_ Greg was gone. Nick rushed back into the building and straight back into the layout room causing everyone to jump in surprise when he came bursting in his heart was beating a mile a minute as he tried to catch his breath his behavior had everyone worried.

"Nick you alright man?" Warrick asked worriedly he shook his head not wanting to break down.

"Greg...he's..." Nick stopped so he could compose himself.

"Greg's what Nick?" Sara asked.

"Greg's gone and I mean gone! He's been kidnapped" Nick told them they looked at him.

"What? How do you know? How can you be sure that he just didn't ditch?" Catherine asked.

"How can you be sure Nick?" Warrick asked not wanting to believe it.

"Because I found his phone on the ground along with the fingerprint tablet and what looked to be blood!" Nick said they gasped in shock.

They didn't want to believe it, but the truth was lying in the garage and they had to process the crime scene. How where they going to tell Grissom? This was going to be a long weekend. Catherine got up she walked out of the layout room and headed down the hall Nick watched her go he turned to the others.

"Where is she goin'?" Nick asked.

"To tell Grissom the bad news" Sara said he nodded and sank down in the seat next to him. Warrick could tell he was hurting.

"Nick? You ok?" Warrick asked.

"Catherine was right! I should have told him when I had the chance and now I may never get that chance again. I should have gone down with him" Nick said softly and sadly Sara shook her head.

"Nick there was nothing you could do" Sara said softly tears stung her eyes to see him like this.

"Sara's right Nick! He might have been caught off guard; was there any signs of a struggle?" Warrick asked he shook his head.

"No! No signs at all" Nick confirmed he nodded.

"Then he definitely was caught off guard!" Warrick stated shaking his head.

Catherine arrived at Grissom's office she could hear voices coming from his office as she approached she saw Ecklie sitting in one of his chairs talking to him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door causing both men to stop and look over at her. Grissom could immediately tell something wasn't right he removed his glasses and motioned for her to enter.

"Catherine is everything alright?" Grissom asked she shook her head.

"No we have a huge problem" Catherine stated

"What's the problem?" asked Ecklie before Grissom could.

"It's Greg!" Catherine stated.

"What about him?" Grissom asked.

"He's...he's been kidnapped" Catherine stated. They stared at her in shock and disbelief it was Grissom who found his voice first.

"A-Are you sure Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"Yes! About 2 hours ago Greg left for the garage to get a piece of evidence that he didn't realize that was left in the Denali and when he didn't return I got worried so Nick went to find him only to find his phone along with the fingerprint tablet he had gone to get and blood" Catherine said Grissom and Ecklie remained silent for a moment.

"Griss I don't want any case worked on, but this one! I want you to find Sanders at all costs" Ecklie took charge he nodded as he stood to leave only to turn around half way out the door he faced Catherine "Oh and another thing I guess Nick is regretting not telling Sanders of his feelings for him huh Catherine" Ecklie said causing her gasp in shock.

"I don't..."

"Oh cut the bullshit Catherine just because I'm the undersheriff doesn't mean I don't know what's going on, but you can tell Nick that I don't care as long as it doesn't affect their jobs I could care less what they do on their spare time and that includes all of you" Ecklie stated he walked out leaving both Catherine and Grissom opened mouthed in shock.

Catherine was the first to recover she turned to Grissom with a smirk. He looked at her giving her the knowing smile he must have known all along of Nick's feelings for Greg. They got up and left his office they headed for the layout room.

!

Greg struggled against the ropes trying to free himself, but quickly found that he couldn't no matter how hard he tired. His efforts were only making things worse as the ropes rubbed against his skin causing some rope burns. The door to the room on where they were being held opened and in walked the killer/kidnapper. Greg couldn't believe his eyes it was none other than Peter Dillen the owner of The Midnight Fantasy Club how they could have missed this was beyond him. Peter walked in with that sickening smile on his face he walked over to Greg taking the gag out of his mouth.

"Hello Greg! I'm so glad you can join us now the party can really begin" Peter said with a smirk.

"Let them go Pete! You have me just let them go" Greg said sternly.

"No can do! It just wouldn't be a party without all three of my most favorite subjects! Ever since you three have walked into my club I have been watching you studying you. And you Greg I never knew you worked for the Vegas Crime Lab until you came to the club with your friends so that considers you special" Peter said stroking his cheek he moved his head away from the touch. "What's the matter don't like me touching you?" he snickered.

"Get your fucking hands off of me" Greg spat he got up frowning. His frown turned to anger as he slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You use your manners young man" Peter said gagging him once again he then walked over to Darlene he smiled. "Oh I'm going to have some fun with you three! I'll be back my doves I need to get something from my garage" with that he walked out closing the door behind him.

!

Grissom walked towards the A/V Lab with the rest of the team. They entered seeing Archie steadily going through cameras from the Midnight Fantasy Club that Catherine had requested. Grissom tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump he turned clutching his chest as he tried getting his breathing under control.

"Damn don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack" Archie said shaking his head.

"Archie your only 29 it's impossible to get a heart attack your age" Grissom pointed out he just shook his head.

"Anyway what can I do for you?" Archie asked.

"We need you to go through the footage from the parking lot from 2 hours ago" Catherine said

"Sure, but what am I looking for?" Archie asked

"Anything that could tell us who took Greg" Warrick said Archie looked at them shocked.

"Greg's been kidnapped?" Archie asked.

"Yeah 2 hours ago" Nick stated sadly. Archie nodded and pulled up the video from the parking garage, but without the exact time he couldn't find the right video.

"Guys without the exact time I just can't find it" Archie said.

"That's ok just go through all of them" Sara told him he nodded and continued it was close to an hour when Warrick suddenly spoke.

"There! Freeze it" Warrick said Archie froze the image. "The time printed on the screen reads 10 pm and it's now 1 am in the morning! Ok Archie you can play it" Warrick stated he nodded pressing play.

They watched Greg exit the elevator as he strolled down towards the car he was mumbling something they couldn't understand. Grissom looked closely as he strained to see.

"What is he saying?" Catherine asked.

"Don't know" Archie stated.

"I do! Remember I can read lips! He's scolding himself for forgetting the evidence in the Denali" Grissom said.

"Ok, but what did he say?" Sara asked.

"He said that he shouldn't have forgotten evidence that's all said" Grissom explained they looked somehow they knew he was keeping something out.

"So he scolded himself for it? He should know that everybody does that time to time" Catherine said shaking her head.

"True!" Sara stated they turned back to the screen.

"Look there he is leaving the Denali the evidence in hand...look right there" Sara pointed out indeed Greg was walking back only to be hit in the back of the head.

"So I _was_ right! He was caught off guard" Warrick stated he frowned "Poor Greg never even seen it coming nor had a chance to defend himself" they nodded. Nick turned to Catherine.

"Cath! You were right I should have told him of my feelings when I had the chance and now I may never get the chance too" Nick said she looked at him in sympathy then smiled.

"I know, but in a way I'm glad you didn't" Catherine stated Nick frowned at that "Now don't go frowning or pouting let me finish first! I'm glad you didn't because now you will have something to focus on and something to look forward to once you find him! Get it?" Nick smiled at her.

"Yeah right! I will find him and when I do I promise y'all I will not let the opportunity slip by me again" Nick announced they smiled and nodded.

They turned back to the screen once again to focus on who would want to kidnap Greg. Something caught Catherine's eye as the video played on she immediately called to attention.

"Archie freeze that frame" Catherine shrieked he nodded and did as he was told.

"Catherine what? You see something?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah see his left hand! Archie pulled the picture close up" he did just that "I knew it! It's an insignia ring the trouble is I know I've seen that ring before, but I just can't remember where" Catherine said.

"Look whoever that was is placing Greg in the back of that white van, but I can't see the license plate that well!" Sara stated disappointingly she sighed.

"You know it might take some time, but I can clean this up and get you a better view of the plate number" Archie said she grinned and nodded.

"You do that Archie and let us know what you come up with ok?" Grissom instructed he nodded and they left. "Well were no more help here so let's get back to the evidence and hope we can stop this guy find Greg and the two women that went missing in time" they nodded in agreement then went back to work.

!

The door opened once again as Peter came walking in he had that sickening smirk on his face that told Greg that he was up to something. By the smirk on his face he could tell it was something he was _definitely_ not going to like. Peter walked up to Darlene picked her up from her chair and took her out of the room he led her down to the living room where the furniture was completely removed and all that was there was 3 chairs 1 table a buzz saw and a very large truffle bag full of something. He placed her down on one of the chairs tying her back up he then left bringing Tabitha down next and doing the same with her then Greg. Once they we're seated he brought another chair up scooting close as he sat in front of them. Greg shivered at the way he looked at him, he wanted out of here and away from this sick man's game he just hoped and prayed that his team found him in time.

!

Nick worked frantically trying to piece together the evidence so that maybe they could get a name or the identity of the kidnapper. Once he was found he was going to strangle him, how dare he take his Greg; no one was allowed to touch him, but him he knew he sounded possessive, but he just couldn't help it. He shook his head trying to clear all thoughts of committing murder from his thoughts he knew that this wasn't the right way to handle things so he promised himself that once Greg was found he would allow Brass handle it instead of him because if truth be told he would be too busy holding Greg close and never letting him go. Catherine came walking in with Warrick and Sara in toe they saw Nick trying his hardest to concentrate on the case, but they knew that this was getting to him she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him Nick!" Catherine assured him he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know and I hope it's real soon, but I swear if he does anythin' to Greg I might 'accidentally' commit murder and I won't hold back either" Nick stated angrily they looked at him in fear and shock.

"Nick!" Sara shrieked in shock.

"I know I know! That would be considered a crime of passion. I'm sorry I said that it's just the thought of this bastard hurting Greg..." Nick said.

"I know Nick and were doing everything we can to find him just don't give up" Warrick said trying to reassure his friend he nodded again then got back to work.

!

Peter continued to stare at Greg and the other two prisoners with that smirk on his face. He then got up walked over to the large truffle bag bring out its contents and dumping them on the floor. Greg's eyes grew wide as he stared in complete horror at the objects that were dumped out. On the ground laid, an axe and some chains he knew instantly what this sick twisted man was going to do and he was absolutely terrified he knew now more than ever he wanted his team to find him. He struggled once again against the ropes that bounded him helplessly Peter laughed at his efforts.

"Oh my dear boy! There is no way you can get free so you might as well stop trying" Peter said as he went back to lying out the objects. Once that was done he walked over to his three captives sitting down once again as he began chanting causing Greg to shudder once again in fear. "Now let me see, eany, meany, miny, mo, who will be the first to go!" Peter mocked as he pointed his finger to each of them stopping on Tabitha.

He smiled got up and untied her then dragged her to the table as he chained her down. Tabitha struggled against him as he removed her clothes leaving her completely naked. He chained her arms above her head then her feet spreading her legs in the process. He was going to have a little fun with her before killing her he unzipped his pants bringing out his cock. He got on top and forced his way in as he thrusted into her causing her to scream out through her gag. He continued to rape her and once he was finished he pulled out tucking himself back in, but leaving his zipper and pants undone. Then he walked over to the axe picking it up and walked back over to Tabitha who was sobbing she looked at him as he removed the gag.

"I wonna hear you scream my dear" Peter said coldly.

"Please! Please no don't do this" Tabitha begged, but it was no use.

He ignored her please and rose the axe up looking back to Greg and Darlene he smiled sickly turning his head he brought it down on one of her legs severing it completely from her body as she wailed in pain. Greg's eyes grew wide in terror at what he had just done he began to shake then he turned his head not wanting to watch, but he knew he couldn't stay that way for long and he was right when another wail caused him to turn only to see both of her legs gone blood pouring from her body like a river. Then he moved to her arms chopping them off as well then her head stopping her screams for good. He laughed evilly as he unchained the body parts and fed them through the buzz saw.

!

Archie studied the video clip frame as he tried to clean up the image as much as he could and when he finally was able to read the license plate number he wrote it down and rushed out of the AV Lab to hunt down Grissom and the others. He located them in the layout room it was like they lived in it or something because they never leave it unless it was absolutely necessary; he came rushing in waving the piece of paper in hand.

"I was finally able to get a license plate number off that van! It was white by the way and it had some weird logo on the side of the van" Archie said they looked at him with a smile.

"Good work Arch!" Warrick stated patting his back.

"What was the logo that you found on the Van?" Catherine asked curiously.

"It had a circle with a fairy on the side and in the circle under the fairy there was an initial it said TMFC! I have no idea what that means" Archie said handing them the paper.

"Hmmmm..." Grissom muttered as he stroked his chin like a detective would do if he was on a really huge case, which in this case he was.

"TMFC? That's what is said?" Sara asked Archie nodded.

"Archie did you get a picture printed out of the kidnapper?" Catherine asked he nodded.

"Actually yes! I thought it might come in handy so here you go" Archie said handing her both the plate number and picture she looked at the picture carefully then back up she immediately grew angry.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Catherine shouted angrily the others looked at her.

"What? What is it Catherine?" Sara asked. She showed her the picture

"Sara look! Do you recognize the ring on the left hand?" Catherine asked Sara looked at her then down to the picture she examined it closely then her eyes grew wide.

"No way! But why would he do this?" Sara asked shocked.

"Who? Who is it?" Nick asked confused.

"His name is Peter Dillen he's the owner of The Midnight Fantasy Club or in your case Archie TMFC! He was they're waiting when we got there and he was the only one who wore a ring. We looked at all the pictures of the workers and people and none of them ever wore a ring like that so my guess is the owner is the only one allowed to wear one" Catherine explained.

"So the owner kidnapped Greg?" Warrick asked

"How much you wonna bet he kidnapped Darlene Cosher and Tabitha Locklyn as well?" Nick said they nodded.

"Wouldn't doubt it, but why kidnap Greg? What does he have in common with those two women? I mean he's a man not a woman so I don't get it" Sara asked.

"Sara didn't Greg say he was on first name bases with the owner?" Catherine asked she nodded "And didn't he say earlier that he had been to that club a few time give or take?" she nodded again.

"Where are you going with this Catherine?" Sara asked.

"Think about it Sara what is the one thing that Greg and those two women have in common? Besides their gender? And where is the one place all three of them went before being kidnapped?" Catherine asked. Sara studied her for a moment then it was like lightning had struck her eyes lit up and grew wide.

"The Midnight Fantasy Club!" Sara stated she nodded.

"Exactly! The owner must have been watching and studying them for sometime" Catherine explained they nodded in agreement.

"Ok so we know who kidnapped Greg, Darlene and Tabitha, but how do we find them? We don't even know where he lives" Nick stated frustrated.

"We track the van license plate number and look him up as well" Grissom said and they did just that.

!

Peter cleaned the blood of the chain's getting them ready for his next victim. He walked over to Darlene untied her then dragged her over to the table doing what he did to Tabitha he tied her down and he too raped her as well. Greg could only watch in horror as Peter took the axe to her as well, the screams never leaving his ears or his head he could still hear them even after he mutilated those poor women. Peter again took the body parts that was left and put them through the buzz saw as blood splattered everywhere this time getting it on Greg. He wanted to throw up! He wanted to be out of this whole situation. He sobbed for the first time since he was kidnapped. Peter walked out towards the kitchen as Greg could hear the water running he must be washing his hands getting ready for his last victim to meet his doom.

!

Sara took the information that Archie had given them and entered it into the computer so they could try and get this guy and maybe save Greg. She waited and waited when the computer finally beeped bringing up nothing. She yelled in frustration and was about to give up when something caught her eye it was the license plate that was also given to her so he entered that and wouldn't you know it came back to the co-owner Tony Blair she printed out the name and address that it provided then rushed out to meet Nick and the others.

"Hey guys I got a hit off the Van it belongs to Tony Blair the co-owner of the club" Sara announced as she entered the breakroom they looked at her then got up.

"Well let's go" Grissom instructed they nodded and rushed out.

They drove in silence all the way to the address that Sara had provided them. They pulled up to a large building and got out. Brass was waiting for them as they walked up he nodded as they headed for the front door. Grissom knocked on the door then stood back waiting for anyone to answer then the door opened and saw Tony standing there in his boxers and a shirt.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked irritated at being woken up.

"Yes sir we need to know where your partner lives" Brass said showing him his badge he looked at them funny.

"And why do you need to know that?" Tony asked Nick was beyond irritated he was furious he took a step towards him ready to kill, Tony saw him and how angry he was. He stepped back a little, but Grissom blocked Nick's path.

"Sir your boss kidnapped one our own and two women we need to find him and fast" Grissom said his own anger surfacing Tony looked at him in shock.

"What? Are you sure?" Tony asked they nodded "D-Do you have proof?" Sara handed him the photo with the man's left hand circled Tony looked at it then sighed "Yeah that's him that's Pete I recognize the ring! His address is 6068 South E. County Rd" Tony said they said their thanks and left for the address.

!

Peter walked back into the room after he had got done cleaning up the blood off of himself and the axe. He walked over to Greg untied him, but unlike the girls Greg didn't hesitate he fought back hitting Peter on the side of his head as he tried to make a break for it, but unfortunately for him Peter was well prepared for this as he lunged at him tackling him to the ground. Greg struggled against him, but Peter prevailed as he dragged him towards the table stripping him of his clothing and chained him down. He was huffing and puffing once the task was done he looked really angry, but thrilled at the same time. He looked at Greg cupping his cheek he smiled sweetly and sickly.

"What you did was brave and foolish" Peter said. He got on top of him then thought secondly about it and got off "I'm not going to rape you" he said Greg was relieved to say the least. He removed the gag from his mouth.

"Let me go you sick fuck" Greg spat angrily and hatefully. Peter slapped him for that.

"As I said before watch your manners" he roared angrily.

"Why? Why did you have to kill them? What did they ever do to you?" Greg asked through his tears.

"Nothing! They were good girls, but you...oh your much more special...I'll have to take my time with you" Peter said as he moved for the axe he brought it over looking at it then to Greg he smirked.

"Please let me go!" Greg croaked out with a sob only making Peter laugh.

"No Greg I wonna have fun with you! I'm gonna take my time with you. I will chop your feet off first then your legs along with...No wait I have a better Idea I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere" Peter taunted then left. Greg began to lose hope.

Shortly after he had left Peter was back with what looked to be a chain saw he walked over to him and smiled Greg new this was going to be a lot worse than the axe he had taken to the women. Peter brought it over setting it down beside Greg's head he looked over at it in terror then he picked it up. Greg looked up at him as he began to shake in fear he ravaged the chain saw up and Greg's eyes grew wide once again as he began to sob.

"Like I said before I will cut your feet off first, then your legs then your hands, arms and lastly your head then I will take your heart for a souvenir and keep it on my mantel so I can remember the good times we had" Peter said.

he began lowering the chain saw, but did unfortunately he didn't get very far because even though the Chain saw was loud he could still hear as the front door to the house came busting opened and in rushed cops from all over the place. Grissom and the team came in as well they were horrified at what they saw guns raised pointing at Peter.

"Peter Dillen you're under arrest for Kidnapping and by the looks of things murder as well! Put the chain saw down, get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back" Brass yelled.

The chain saw was instantly cut off he looked around and knew he was surrounded and anything he tried to do at the last minute well he wouldn't get very far so he did the smart thing and did as he was told. Brass came up to him gun still pointed and cuffed him he dragged him to his feet and gave him to three of his officers and ordered them to keep heavy guard on him, but before they took him searched him finding the key to the chains he grabbed it then they hauled him off. Brass gave the key to Nick as he rushed to Greg unlocking the chain he quickly scooped him into his arms. Greg stared into space unaware of the people around him or what was happening.

"Greg? Greggo come on buddy answer me" Nick pleaded, Greg looked at him then he thrusted himself into the crook of Nick's neck and wailed in terror as he cried harder than he had ever cried before as Nick tried soothing him.

"Shhh, its ok your safe now! It's over" Nick said trying to reassure him. Greg's cries finally subsided as he cried himself to sleep.

"Nick get him to the ambulance you can ride with him" Grissom instructed he nodded lifting Greg up into his arms he carried him out. Grissom turned around looking at the scene before him he looked back to Sara and the others "What the hell happened here?" Grissom asked.

"I-I don't know, but whatever it was it must have been absolutely horrific for Greg to respond like he just did! I don't think he will ever be right again after this" Catherine said as she choked out a sob.

"You're wrong Cath! Greg's a strong lad he'll be ok. He just needs someone with him right now to show him that everything is going to be ok" Warrick assured her she nodded.

!

The ride to the hospital was eventful as Nick held on to Greg while the EMT's tried doing their jobs. Greg was in hysterics and Nick tired everything he could to calm him down and in the end they had to use morphine to calm him. They hauled Greg out of the back of the ambulance and wheeled him in Nick stayed behind to wait. Half an hour later Grissom and the others came in while Nick paced around the waiting room they frowned and wondered why he was out here.

"Nick? Why are you out here? I thought you'd be in there with Greg" Sara asked wondering.

"Normally I would agree with ya', but they have yet to tell me anythin'" Nick said.

His anger was starting to get the better of him it has been half an hour and they should have already told him something. He was tempted to pull rank when the Dr. finally came out, but he couldn't relax until he knew of Greg's situation.

"Are you Mr. Stokes?" The Dr. asked he nodded "I'm Dr. Sky I did the examination on Greg Sanders and according to his records he has you down as an emergency contact I assume he doesn't have any family?" Dr. Sky said and asked they shook their heads.

"None where the only family he has! And I'm his boyfriend" Nick announced the others including the Dr. looked at him in shock, but smiled none the less. "How is he?"

"Well physically he's going to be just fine no signs of sexual assault so no worries they're it's his mentality I'm worried about" Dr. Sky told them.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked she was afraid to know.

"Well whatever happened to him he must have witnessed something so horrific that his brain had shut down. All he's doing is staring off into space like he not with us anymore. We tried getting him back, but nothing" Dr. Sky told them truthfully they shook their head in sadness.

"Can we see him?" Warrick asked she nodded.

"Yes follow me!" She said they did as they were told, but before she got any further she stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to them "And another thing I would avoid touching him as of right now" she warned they looked at her weird.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

"Because whatever happened his body is still in shock and the slightest touch could cause him to lose control. We tried that and well we had to sedate him once again to calm him" she said.

"Let me try" Nick pleaded she looked at him cautiously "Please if I can't get through to him and he freaks out I won't touch him until he comes out of it I promise, but just please let me try" she nodded hesitantly.

"Ok, but if he freaks out you are not to touch him again understood?" She warned he nodded as they went in.

Sure enough when they walked into the room Greg was wide awake, but the look on his face was enough to break their hearts. He looked empty hollow the haunted looked in his eyes they wished they could help him somehow, hell Greg doesn't even blink half the time all he is doing is just staring at nothing. They carefully walk over to his bed as Nick sits on the edge he doesn't touch him just yet, but he tries his damnedest to get him to talk as he spoke loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough so it's not to frighten him.

"Greg? Greg it's me Nick! Come on buddy look at me" Nick pleaded, but all he got was silence not a single glance, but he wasn't about to give up so he tried again without touching him "Please Greg we're all very worried about you, not to mention me please look at me" Nick tired again and again nothing.

Nick sighed as he shook his head he was not about to give up not yet, he was determined to get Greg back no matter what. Suddenly an idea clicked in his head he knew he shouldn't say it right now until Greg was ready to hear it, but desperate times calls for desperate measures and plus it's not like he didn't mean it anyways because he did he really, really loved him and he was determined to tell him regardless. He took a deep breath looked at Catherine she seemed to know what he was planning on doing so she nodded he looked back at Greg.

"Greg please oh please look at me love, I love you I need you to look at me" Nick tied once again.

This time he must have said the right words because as soon as those words left his mouth Greg snapped his head over and looked directly into Nick's dark chocolate eyes. They stared at each other for the longest time as Greg was searching, searching for any signs that Nick didn't really mean what he said that this was all some way to get him to look at him, but all he found was honesty and truth. Suddenly he flung himself to Nick and cried as he rocked him steadily the Dr. having seen all this was shocked, surprised and happy at the same time she shook her head.

"Well I guess I won't need to worry about him anymore" Dr. Sky said they nodded and chuckled she smiled and left the room.

Greg's cries finally stopped as the rest of the gang turned and looked at them. They had to admit that Nick and Greg make the best couple they had ever seen in a very, very, very long time. In their line of work it was hard to find happiness and be working the graveyard shift at the same time so they we're glad that Nick and Greg had that special love that they could share and still work the same shift. Greg finally spoke for the first time after his ordeal and being rescued his voice was broken though.

"It was horrible Nick!" Greg rasped out Nick handed him a cup of water as the others came over.

"Greg!" Sara said softy he looked over at her finally acknowledging that they where there for the first time. He smiled softly.

"Hey Sara, guys" Greg said greeting them they smiled and sat around.

"Greg buddy I'm glad you're ok" Warrick said softly he nodded then frowned.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Catherine asked.

"It was horrible" Greg repeated what he had said to Nick.

"What was Greg?" Grissom spoke up softly. Greg remained silent for a moment.

"Grissom! Are ya' tryin' to make him shut down again?" Nick growled angrily, but Greg shook his head.

"I-It's alright Nicky" Greg whispered "What he did was completely horrible I never wonna experience something like that again" Greg whimpered.

"What did that guy do? I mean if you don't mind me asking, but if you don't wonna tell then that's ok too" Warrick quickly added as not to frighten him again. Greg looked at him and smiled.

"He raped those too women then he used the axe he had cutting them into five parts and then fed the remains into the buzz saw! He-He was going to rape me too, but then he changed his mind that's when he took the chain saw...oh Nicky I thought I was going to die" Greg flung himself to him again as he shook in fear and tears Nick shook his head he was ready to kill this bastard for what he did to Greg.

"Shhh, its ok your safe now! I've gotcha' and I ain't lettin' ya' go" Nick whispered softly Greg seemed to relax at that.

He knew his ordeal was over, but he wondered if Greg would ever be alright again so he just held him close and promised himself that he would do anything to help get Greg back to his right mind.

1 year later...

Greg bounced happily into the breakroom ready to make himself a cup of coffee after a long shift and tiring day. He reached down grabbed his stash of Blue Hawaiian bringing it up and putting a pot on. He walked over to the couch grabbed a magazine and started reading a page from it. He was unaware that he suddenly had company until his magazine was torn from his hands and he was pulled into a hug by Nick. He was pleasantly surprised at his actions as he looked at the happy smiles on his co-workers no wait his family's faces. He pulled back to see Nick smiling happily he had Nick and his love what more could he want?

"Nick? Wha..." Greg was cut off by Nick kneeling down in front of him.

"Greg you are the light of my life, and the reason for my existence! I thought I lost ya' that day, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you! Look behind Catherine and the others" Nick said he did just that and saw Nick's family standing there he gasped in shock and looked back at Nick "Greg I asked them to come down here so they could see just how much I love you...Gregory Hojem Sanders I love you more then you'll ever know will ya marry me?" Nick asked taking the box out of his pocket opening it to reveal matching rings.

Greg was speechless to say the least, but he snapped out of it in time as he leapt into Nick's arms and cried his answer.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you! Oh Nick I am the happiest and the luckiest guy in the world" Greg whispered into his neck. Nick chuckled and took his hand placing the ring on his finger. Everyone in the room erupted in cheers.

Everyone in that room new that as long as Nick had Greg and Greg had Nick that everything would always find a way to work themselves out not matter what and as long as they were there to help them well that makes it a whole lot better.

End...

**Tell me what you think**


End file.
